Distorted Reflections
by seishinbyo-kanja-kokoro
Summary: I suck at summarys.The Curtis parents are still alive, and a strange new girl appears, she won't talk, or live with them. But she's always around and Mr. and Mrs.Curtis don't mind. The boys wont go near her though. So what happens after the Curtis parents
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all my readers out there. I took a chance to write this fanfiction hoping you all would like it. The full summary? I can do that.**

**FULL SUMMARY: Starts before Mr. and Mrs. Curtis died. A strange girl comes into thier lives, not living with them, but is in thier lives. She has no home or family that she speaks of. She won't accept thier food or shelter. So they sneak it into a bag in thier garbage can so that she will accept it. Slowly she starts to talk to Mr. and Mrs. Curtis, the boys won't go near her though. So what happnes after Mr. and Mrs. Curtis die?**

**I hope thats a good enough summary. I do intend on keeping my updates promt and on tie. At least once a week or once every two weeks. Depends on my inspiration levels and my work load. So please be patient with me. Please review. and please enjoy**

**DISTORTED REFLECTIONS**

**CHAPTER #1**

**SILENT AGREEMENTS **

"Looks like a storm might hit soon." Mrs. Curtis said looking at the clouds gathering outside.

"So?" Darry asked politely.

"You watch over the boys for a little alright? I need to run to the store for a few things before that storm hits." Mrs.Curtis smiled.

After gathering her purse and telling the boys that Darry was in charge for a little while and too behave she left the house. Her husband currently had thier car and was at work. So she just had to walk. It didn't bother her much though. She never minded the excercise. Although her boys thought it unsafe she knew better. She knew there were gangs, and fights between the socs and the greasers. But Mrs.Curtis knew almost everyone in this area, and no one had yet to give her a difficult time.

The walk to the store was fine enough, and she talk to the clerk for a moment before heading out to go back home. As she was passing the store however she heard a small commotion.

"Hey I asked you a question! You gonna answer me!" A boys voice yelled followed by laughter.

She looked over to the side of the store and saw three boys cornering a small girl. She couldn't have been older then her youngest son Ponyboy. Before she could get a better look at her one of the boys backhanded the girl hard.

"You there! You leave her alone before I get the officer from inside the store out here!" Mrs. Curtis yelled.

The boys looked at her a moment then ran off, but not before hitting the girl once more.

"Are you okay?" Mrs.Curtis asked kneeling down in front of the girl.

She just looked at her blankly. No tears in her eyes, or even a look of pain on her face. She was very starnge looking though, but very pretty at the same time. Mrs.Curtis saw the girl was very pale. But she had the strangest shade of blue eyes that she had ever seen. They seemed to be a bright dark shade of blue. Her hair didn't look as though it was a natural shade, but Mrs.Curtis only had to guess and think it wasn't natural. It was a bright dark shade of red. But it seemed to look a little less bright, it looked more damp and dirty, and so did she. It was the same color as the blood trickling down her cheek.

"Dear, are you okay?" Mrs.Curtis asked again.

The girl shifted her gaze and looked at Mrs.Curtis as if just seeing her there.

"Um, whats your name?" Mrs.Curtis tried again.

The girl only continued to look at her. Mrs.Curtis was getting a little unnerved by it.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Mrs.Curtis asked.

The girl slowly turned her head to look at the sky, the storm would hit at any moment now.

"Are you a mute? I really wouldn't feel right leaving you out here, let me walk you home alright? Just nodd your head okay?" Mrs.Curtis tried.

The girl stood up and slowly walked past Mrs.Curtis just as it started to rain. Her ragged white tank top and equally ragged blue jeans were soaked within seconds. But she kept walking, slowly, without really looking at where she was going. Not knowing what to think of this Mrs.Curtis just got up and quickly began walking home with her coat over her own head. She looked back as she reached the corner and saw that the girl was gone.

"You talked to Crazy Corner!" All the boys yelled in unison as Mrs.Curtis finished telling everyone about what happened, over dinner.

"Who?" Mrs.Curtis asked.

"Crazy Corner. Thats what everyone calls her Ma." Steve said.

"Why would they call her that?" Mrs.Curtis asked.

"Becuase, she's always living in a corner somewhere. And she's crazy, she won't talk, ever." Soda added through a mouth full of potatoes.

"Why does she live in corners?" Mr.Curtis asked.

One of the reasons Mrs.Curtis loved her husband so much was how caring he could be. He hated to hear about kids in bad homes, or in no homes at all. Hence why there were always so many boys over for dinner, sometimes sleeping on the couch if they couldn't go home.

"She's homeless Mr.C. I heard from my friend that her mom ditched her at the corner of a drugstore one day when she was only five, never came back for her. Thats why she's always living on the back corners of stores, she probably thinks her mom will come back someday." Dally said nonchalantly.

"Well thats the worst thing i've ever heard of." Mr. Curtis said.

"Does anyone know her real name?" Mrs.Curtis asked.

"No, she never talks, so shes never told anyone." Soda said.

Dinner continued on as normal after that. The usual talk of school and grades, homelifes, and the occasional pea being thrown across the table in attack. Mr.Curtis relaxed in his chair to read the paper afterwards. He must have fallen asleep becuase the next thing he knew all the boys had gone and Mrs.Curtis was shaking him awake.

"Dear I know your tired, but could you take this out before you come to bed?" Mrs.C asked.

"Sure, sure." Mr.C smiled.

He stepped out onto his porch and breathed in the nighttime air, he loved the middle of the night for one reason, peace and quite. As he made his way to thier garbage can he heard a noise though.

"Strange, it's almost midnight, who'd be out at this hour?" Mr.C asked himself.

He walked all the way to his gate where his garbage can sat and looked over. There was someone going through his next door nieghbors trashcan. He continued to watch to see who the person was. A girl soon emerged from the trashcan, very dirty, and very scrawny. She looked slightly dissappointed as she had come up empty handed. She continued to his can when she suddenly noticed him.

"Oh don't mind me. Just taking out the trash." Mr.C said calmly.

She just stared at him with a blank look through her bright dark blue eyes.

Mr.C knew from looking at her that this was the girl his wife had encountered at the store.

"If you'd like I could get you some of my wife's food. Freash from the fridge. You don't have to go through the garbage." Mr.C smiled.

The girl tilted her head to look at him. Mr.C decided to take a chance. He opened the gate to let her walk in and up the walkway. She just stood there.

"I won't bite. You can stay on the couch if you'd like for tonight. Someone usually does anyways." Mr.C smiled again.

She began to slowly back away.

"Or we can get you a plate of food to eat and you can be on your way." Mr.C said before she could take another step.

She seemed to think about this for a minute. Then slowly she nodded her head. Mr.C knew he'd be able to get her to agree to one of the offers. He just had a way with kids. There was something about him that they knew they could trust. Even the most hopeless looking cases. Dally was proof of that.

She walked next to Mr.C slowly as he led her inside. The whole time talking to her as he heated up a plate of his wife's delicious fried chicken and mashed potaotes.

"Here you go. My wife is famous around here for her cooking. Don't worry, leftovers usually only get eaten for a midnight snack in this house, and it's about midnight now." Mr.C laughed lightly setting the plate down in front of her.

Suprisingly enough she didn't grab the chicken and begin ripping it apart like an animal, She would tear a small strip of chicken off with her fingers and eat it like a normal person would.

"Do you have a name? What am I asking, of coarse you have a name, everyone does." Mr.C smiled.

She just looked at him once more.

"Well don't be embarressed if you think you have a wierd name. Why, I have a son named Sodapop, and another one named Ponyboy." Mr.C smiled.

The girl finished slowly chewing her piece of chicken, then looked calmly at Mr.C and put her hands on her lap. She sat for a moment as if depating wheteror ot to say anything. But Mr.C knew it was becuase she was trying to figure out how to say it.

"Alice." She whispered.

Her voice sounded very soft and far away, almost like it wasn't there. Then again, She never spoke, so not using her voice probably took its toll. Almost as if she might have forgotten how to speak.

"Alice. Thats a very nice name. My names Darry. Everyone usually calls me Mr.C, but you can call me Darry if you'd like." Mr.C smiled.

Alice was chewing slowly on another strip of chicken and nodded her head.

As she finsihed her chicken Mr.C did enough talking for the both of them. He felt that if he stopped talking to her then she might leave. And she didn't seem to be ignoring him either. As a matter of fact she looked as if she were soaking up every word he said. After twenty minutes she'd finsihed her chicken and stood up.

"You can stay here if you'd like. Anytime." Mr.C smiled.

She nodded her head acknowledging that she'd heard him. Then began walking out the door.

"Here, take this alright? It's gonna be alittle cold out tonight. My wife makes an okay soup, but it won't do you any good if you keep getting sick." Mr.C said taking the blanket off the back of the couch and offering it to her.

She began to shake her head but Mr.C put it in her hands.

"Now see here, you have to take it. I like this blanket, and if you don't take it my wife will just throw it out. So just hold onto it for me until it's clear to put it back alright?" Mr.C persisted with the first lie he could think of.

It seemed to do the trick though. Alice bowed her head quickly for a moment then left.

Mr.C knew they'd be seeing more and more of Alice. But he just hoped that they could help her. His heart was big, and he hated to see kids living on the streets with no where to turn, that and he knew kids did not like to live in state homes. Those were awful places to live.

**Okay, so how'd you guys like that first chapter? It seemed a little fast to me. ButI got in what I needed to. So, yeah, let me know. Review please. The next update will most likely be later tonight or tomorrow morning.  
**


	2. a turn, a twist, a shock

**Hey peoples, sorry i haven't updated in forever. I feel like I need to explain as quickly as possible so that you can read this next chappy. First, my comp died, twice :flashback: "Work you piece of f&king s! I swear to #&! god i'll break you!" I scream while bashing my hands onto the screen and shaking the computer screen becuase it suddenly crashed.: But now the comp os fixed. Second, I am only two weeks away from my 18th birthday so I figured it was time to get a job. So I went a huntin' for one. And I found one in my mall, the same mall I hate to the point of dreaming of blowing it up, but if I did that i'd have no where to go when i'm bored and i'd have nothing that I want to blow up. So I work there now . And it is very tireing cuz i'm broke and have to ride a bike there at the ass crack of dawn. But I promise to start making updates a little more frequently, not every week, I can't promise that. But whenever I have a day off from work, and school, I will write.**

**Now, have a nice time, and enjoy chapter two, please review .**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS OR ANYTHING FROM IT, I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORY, THE PLOT TO IT, AND ALICE.**

**CHAPTER #2**

**A TURN, A TWIST, A SHOCK**

**MR. C'S POV**

I had just gone out to take out the trash and there she was. Waiting by the fence like she had been doing for the past month now. It was now a habit for Alice to come by around trash time for a quick talk and some dinner. I still wished she would stay with us, but she wouldn't do it.

"So how was your day?" I asked while handing her a paper plate full with food from dinner tonight.

My wife had now made it her special thing to prepare Alice a plate of food.

"Fine. You?" She asked.

These were the length of the converstaions. She mainly kept her answers short but polite. I kinda liked having someone to listen though.

"Well, I finally get a short little vacation coming up soon. The boy's are good. I suspect Darry's gonna be off to a college soon with a full scholarship with his football talent. And just between me and you, it look's like my boy Soda found himself a first love." I smiled.

"Thats good to hear." She answered.

Even though her tone would sound cold and uncareing to most, I could hear the small differance of warmth in it.

"Where you going for your vacation?" She asked.

"Hmm...no sure. Maybe a trip out to the country with just my wife. I love my boy's, but me and the wife need some us time." I smiled.

"Sounds really nice and quite." She responded.

"Yep, just what I like in very small doses." I laughed.

Alice had finished her plate and once again the question was going to come up from me.

"Hey Alice, I got an idea real quick." I said.

"Whats that?" She asked.

"How's about tonight, instead of going through the same run around routine, you just finally give up and come inside to sleep." I smiled.

She was quiet and looked me straight in the eye.

"I told ya before, I can't." Alice said.

"Why not? You got nowhere else to go. I feel worried all night knowing your on the streets, same with my wife. You may not know it, but we're suckers for strays. I think me and the wife have more kids that call us thier parents then an old woman has cats. So your included, we wanna treat you like one of our own. My wife thinks of you like a daughter she never had." I said.

"I'm sorry. I can't." She slowly said.

"Alright then, how's about you tell me why you can't. And i'll leave you alone about it." I said.

She thought about this for another minute before nodding her head.

"If i'm not there when she gets back...then i'll never see her again. I have to wait for her. And she is never coming back, then I can't let it happen again. The next time I go with someone, they won't ever come back either." She said with little to no emotion.

This answer shocked me and made perfect sense at the same time.

"Alice...I can promise you. That me and my wife won't leave like your mother did. You'll always have a place to stay here." I said.

She nodded her head then walked off into the night.

"She still won't come inside?" My wife said more then asked.

"Yeah. Poor kid. She's afraid that the same thing that happened with her mom will happen again. Can't say I blame her though." I sighed.

"I guess we should just let her come around on her own then. Lets get to bed." My wife smiled.

**GENERAL POV**

Later on that night it began storming really bad. It was so bad that Mr. and Mrs. Curtis woke up.

"I don't care, she has to come here, she'll get hurt out there tonight." Mrs.Curtis said panicked.

"Don't worry. I'll go and look for her now." Mr. Curtis said putting his shoes on.

"I'll go with you." Mrs. Curtis said throwing on a bathrobe.

Both ran to the living room and were just about to open the door to leave when a flash of lightning lit up the room revealing a figure on the couch.

"Who could that be?" Mrs. Curtis whispered.

"Dunno, the only person it could be is Jhonny, it's to small to be anyone else." Mr. Curtis said looking for his keys now.

He was about to tell his wife to hurry up when he felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and she was shaking her head.

"Jhonny's in Ponyboy's room." She whispered.

The couple went and slowly walked to the couch. Mr.Curtis lit a match to see the persons face. As the light flickered over the face they both smiled and grabbed thier chests.

"I don't beleive it." Ms.Curtis whispered happily.

"She finally came." Mr.Curtis finished for her.

Sure enough the person on the couch was Alice. She was soaked to the bone and shivering. Mrs.Curtis warmed some blankets by the heater and covered her in them. She stopped shivering and looked peaceful. Mr.Curtis couldn't help but smile when he saw what she was using as a pillow. The blanket he had given her the first night he met her. It was quite dirty and worn, but it looked like to her it didn't matter one bit.

The next morning they woke to shouts. Mr. Curtis rushed out into the living room to find Steve standing over a silent but awake Alice.

"You think just 'cuz they take pity on you that you can barge into thier home in the middle of the night? They don't care ya'know? It's just pity for poor little crazy corners cuz your mama left you. Hell...I would have done the same thing!" Steve shouted.

"Steve!" Mr.Curtis yelled.

Steve spun around and looked so angry. He didnt even say anything to them. He just stormed out of the house.

"I'm so sorry about that. Are you okay? Did you sleep well?" Mrs.Curtis asked sitting next to Alice.

She looked up towards the door Steve had left through.

"I'm fine. He has his reasons to be angry with me if I remember correctly. I did something horrible to him. I'll leave now." Alice said in her far off voice.

"You don't have to leave." Mrs.Curtis said.

But Alice was alreay at the door. She turned around and looked at them both.

"Thank you. I think...when your back from vacation, i'll stop by again." Alice said with a small smile.

That was all it took to send Mrs.Curtis into tears of joy. She knew they'd just saved another kid from a life of never knowing love. But no one could have known. No one could have guessed, that just days from then...just days. Everything would stop. Everything would turn upside down...everything would look bleak and hopeless. No one could have known that on thier way home...a train would hit thier car, instantly killing them. Mr and Mrs. Curtis were gone forever. With only a memory left behind. There would never be anyone else like them ever again.

**AT THE FUNERAL**

**DALLY'S POV**

I sat and watched as the only two people to ever give a damn about me were put into the ground and covered in dirt. I looked around to see Ponyboy crying with his borthers Sodapop and Darry. Standing next to them Two-Bit was quietly losing it himself. Steve was more or so calm with his sadness. Later tonight he'd most likely bawl like a baby. And me, I was still in too much shock to even have any emotion right about now. It was a sudden middle of the night knock on the door, A cop, I thought maybe i'd done something when I was plastered. But then they said that the Curtis' had been in a horrible accident. I sobered up pretty quick right about then.

Suddeny there was the sound of a small branch snapping behind me and I was thrown out of my thoughts. I looked behind me. Standing behind a tree with an arm on it as if for support, there was a girl. She was staring somberly at the gravesights. She had long bright dark red hair, but she was so pale. She was wearing a tattered looking black dress that seemed to fit her pretty well, but it looked as if she were the walking dead herself.

She looked up slowly at me, stared at me a few moments then pointed to the graves. I knew what she meant. She was silently asking me, "_are you here for them as well?"_ I nodded my head yes then jerked it towards her, as if to ask if she was too. She nodded her head. I stared at her for another minute before walking over.

"You smoke?" I asked quitely so as not to get the other's attention.

She nodded her head so I handed her one and lit it for her.

"Thanks." She said in a small far off voice.

"You knew the Curtis's?" I asked.

"Yeah...I did. They...used to feed me. And...they let me sleep...on thier couch when...whenever it stromed bad." She said very slowly.

"You must be Alice. I'm Dally." I introduced myself.

"I think I should leave now. It's not my place...to be here." She said.

I was about to ask her what she meant when I heard the guys walking over, I looked to them and then back to Alice, but she was already gone. All's I saw was her long red hair whip behind a set of trees and she was gone.

We all went back to the house to see off the rest of the family that had come for the funeral, and I was bushed. Helping with this sort of thing isn't my usual style, but for Mr and Mrs.C I didn't care.

"Did anyone else see that bitch at the funeral?" Steve asked angrily.

"Who?" Darry asked.

"That girl your mom started cooking for." He spat out.

"Alice was there? I didn't see her." Sodapop suddenly looked up.

"Yeah crazy corners was there. If I wasn't so upset at the time I would have-" Steve was suddenly cut short.

"You shut up! My mom and dad took you in and your a thief and a liar, you trying to say them taking care of her was a mistake?" Darry yelled.

"Can we not fight right now?" Ponyboy yelled above everyone.

Poor kid. His eyes are all bloodshit and puffy. He's been crying like a baby all day, I ain't gonna hold it against him though. I know as soon as the shock finally wears off and the realization sets in, i'll be doing the same.

"All's i'm saying is i'm glad she won't have a reason to coem round here no more." Steve mumbled.

Darry was about to either yell or hit, I couldn't tell which, but there was a sudden knock on the door. We all looked at each other before Darry got it.

"I just thought...it was his...he said he'd take it back...i'm sorry." Alice said slowly handing Darry a dirty blanket.

Darry took it and stared at her for a moment.

"It was my dad's?" He asked quietly.

She nodded her head.

"How'd you get this?" He calmly asked her.

"He gave it to me...the first time I met him...it was cold...I didn't wanna take it...but he said she'd throw it away...and he wanted me to keep it safe...I just thought...Maybe you'd want it now." She said calmly.

"Thank you...this means alot to me." Darry said, he looked about to cry again.

Alice nodded her head then turned and walked away.

"Good, now we can wash the filth of her from it and put it somewhere-" Once again Steve stopped short.

Darry had just began walking very fast after Alice.

"Hey! Alice wait!" Darry called.

She stopped and waited.

"Look, my parents talked about you all the time. And I know they;d want you to be somehwere safe. So, will you stay with us? Please? Thats what my parents wanted more then anything before they died. They were even planning on brining up adopting you to you." Darry pleaded.

"I can't. It's my fault...it's just like-" Alice was suddenly cut off.

"COme on kid, we've got a room for you already. Ma set it up herself. Now you have to put good use to it or that'll be disrespectful." Sodapop smiled through tears as he stood next to Darry.

"We won't take no for an answer. It's either you come on your own or we'll just have to tie you down on a leash. We're all good guys here, 'sides, ma and dad saw you as the daughter they always wanted, so your like oursister now. So we can't let you on the streets." Ponyboy joined Soda.

She started to shake her head no but was brought inside anyways.

Alice has lived her for a month now. The courts let Darry take custody of Sodapop and Ponyboy. But they never found out about Alice. Which is nice. We got her smiling and all now, acting just like one of the guys. Only problem is Steve won't go nowhwere near her, and we still can't get her to talk much about her past, but the problem is this.

"Alice...what the hell did you do?" I gasped in shock.

**TBC...**

**I know that was kinda short, and fast, but I'm trying to think of the best way to do what i'm thinking of next. I rushed this part mainly becuase there isn't much more to it. You'll have to trust me when I say the title of the story does in fact match the story, Sorry. Please review kk?**


End file.
